As an image forming apparatus, it comprises a paper feeding section including a plurality of trays, and a paper ejecting section including a plurality of stackers. In the past, the image forming apparatus receives print JOB data of printer language form called PDL (Page Description Language); obtains paper feeding position designation information and paper ejecting position designation information that are described in the print JOB data and are coded; and selects one of the plurality of trays or one of the plurality of stackers on the basis of the paper feeding position designation information and the paper ejecting position designation information, so as to perform a print process (For example, it may refer to Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication of No. Hei 11-227967.
In an image forming system comprising a plurality of image forming apparatuses to print image data described in print JOB data received from an upper apparatus, an image forming apparatus is additively furnished whose paper feeding position designation information described in the print JOB data or whose paper ejecting position designation information described in the print JOB data is different from other image forming apparatus.
However, in the conventional image forming system, there is a such problem, that is, when such image forming apparatus whose paper feeding position designation information described in the print JOB data or whose paper ejecting position designation information described in the print JOB data is different from other image forming apparatus, is additively furnished, in the case that user sends a print request from an upper apparatus to the additively furnished image forming apparatus, because paper feeding position or paper ejecting position of the additively furnished image forming apparatus is different from that of other image forming apparatus, paper is fed from a tray that is different from a paper feeding position that is desired by user, or, paper is ejected to a stacker that is different from paper ejecting position that is desired by user.